My Leg! : The Adventures of Fred
'''My Leg! : The Adventures of Fred '''or My Leg! for short is an animated tv series created by Bearnation. The series follows the Bikini Bottomite Fred and his misadventures with his Leg. A pilot was pitched to Nickelodeon in 2014, and the show was picked up in early 2015. On November 2016, a sneak peek of the new show was shown on Nick premiering a new episode everyday that week. (November 14-18, 2016) The show has got high ratings and is currently on its third season airing new episodes. About The Show Fred is a 20 something year old fish living in Bikini Bottom. Everything seems normal about this fish at first glance, until you learn about his accident prone leg. Everything can and will break Freds Leg, so he must be careful. He works a job at the Bikini Bottom hospital. Fred also has a crush on a nurse there named Nurse Bazooka, and he hangs out with his friend Gary. Production The idea for My Leg began all the way back in 1999 when another Nickelodeon series Oh Yeah Cartoons! was airing. The show consisted of cartoon shorts or pilots that would be aired in a 30 minute time period. A short entitled Fred The Fish was made and aired on the show on May 1st, 1999. While the pilot was well received around Nickelodeon, but the show was never picked up. In early 2014, Bearnation heard Nick was looking for a new Nicktoon to air. He went back to the Fred short for inspiration and made a brand new 11 minute pilot out of it entitled My Leg! which was later premiered as the first episode of the show. It was picked up by Nickelodeon and production began in March 2015 for a total of 19 two segment episodes and one half hour episode. On November 14th, 2016 the shows first episode aired to high ratings, due to this Nickelodeon ordered a second season in November 19th after the premiere week. Season two production immediately began for 18 two segment episodes and 2 half hour specials. Season Two officially premiered on March 3rd, 2018 with the episode “Hoppity Legs”, it was announced during Comic Con 2018 a season 3 was ordered. On May 4th, 2019 the season began with the episode “The Case of The Missing Leg”. It was announced August 10th, 2019 that the show has been renewed for a fourth season. Reception IMDb lists the show My Leg, having a 8/10 rating on there, while TV.com gives the show a 7.10. The show’s highest ratings were the season two premiere with 1.89 million tuning in, while the lowest was 1.10 million. The show is also heavily promoted by Nick. Home Media Releases The first two seasons are able to be purchased on Amazon, Youtube, and ITunes. There is also a DVD containing the first couple of episodes of season one titled “My Leg! Volume One” Series Overview List of My Leg! episodes Category:TV Shows Category:2019 Category:Fred